wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Water elemental
Water elementals are elemental creatures made of water and various other liquids. Some water elementals have become corrupted, appearing green instead of blue. A water elemental is a muscular humanoid formed from glimmering blue-green water; polished brass bracers encircle its hefty arms and two glowing blue eyes shine from a featureless head. Its torso trails off into a vestigial whirlpool. Water elementals, perhaps the most versatile of all the elementals, possess strong arms, quick reflexes, and hearty constitutions. Enemies fear them, for water elementals possess devastating slam attacks, numbing blows, and the capacity to form powerful whirlpools. They are also the most secretive. Many have never seen daylight and dwell near ocean wrecks and forgotten cities. Human archmagi preferred summoning water elementals over all other elementals during the Third War. Of all the elementals, adventurers are most likely to succeed in diplomatic overtures with water elementals. Water elementals rely on their vortex as a primary attack and then switch to melee combat as appropriate. They focus their numbing blows on a single target, hoping to neutralize one threat before turning their attention to other combatants. Water elementals originate from the Abyssal Maw of the Elemental Plane. They speak Kalimag and Aquan Not all water elementals are minions of the elemental lords and princes, some are minions of the primal elemental spirits of Outland. *Water elementals commonly do frost damage. They also often have frost-based spells, like Frost Nova. *Their home/domain on the Elemental Plane is known as The Abyssal Maw. *The leader of the water elementals is Neptulon. *The most powerful Water Elemental currently in World of Warcraft is Hydross the Unstable. Water Elemental during the First War Human Description These creatures are made of the magical essence of water. Once created, they are loyal servants, and will unerringly do the bidding of their masters. Should they escape the control of their master, they become free creatures to do as they will. They are excellent fighters and will defend those whom they serve to the death. Orc Description These are creations of Human magiks. Occasionally found in the service of their Conjurers, these simulacrums have the powers of water to use as they will. When found uncontrolled, they prove to be difficult to disperse, as they gain some semblance of independent thought and motivation. In either case, these elementals will attack until they are destroyed or their foe is dead. Use of Water Elementals by Arcane Casters Dalarani Water Elementals The Archmagi of Dalaran have long possessed the ability to summon loyal Water Elementals to fight at their sides. How they gained this ability is unknown. What is known is that these elementals differ from those that serve the Old Gods in that they are created from actual Azerothian water; the Archmage collects all water particles within an area, concentrates it, then animates the simulacrum. Most Dalarani Archmagi and Kul Tirasi Grand Wizards are able to do this. Conjured Water Elementals/The First War During the First War, the Conjurers of Stormwind were faced with the horror of the Daemons summoned by Gul'dan and the Warlocks. Correspondence with the Archmagi led them to agree that a Water Elemental would be the best choice; the flames conjured by a warlock or demon would be doused by the elemental itself. While many daemons were felled by the Water Elementals, the Conjurers were slaughtered and the kingdom fell. The Third War The Water Elementals served their masters well during the Third War, defending and later avenging Dalaran and the Kirin Tor. The most notable of these Elementals was the one summoned by Jaina Proudmoore, who seemed to have an almost developed personality and acted as a more permanent bodyguard. Countless Undead were felled in Lordaeron by this elemental, and it had a fair share of demon-bashing at the Battle of Mount Hyjal, facing the likes of Rage Winterchill, Azgalor, and Anetheron. In the aftermath of the Third War, the Grand Wizards of Kul Tiras who arrived with Admiral Proudmoore's force in Kalimdor summoned water elementals in Proudmoore's ill-begotten quest to destroy Durotar. After the Admiral's death, the Grand Wizards either returned to Kul Tiras or remained to serve Jaina. World of Warcraft Frost mages can summon Water Elementals. Mages can summon Water Elementals through the Frost talent tree. The Water Elemental lasts for 45 seconds, has a 3 minute cooldown, and costs 16% of base mana to summon. The elemental counts as a minion (combat pet, with standard pet action bar) and has two abilities: * Water bolt: Similar to the Frostbolt only without the slow effect. * Freeze: The same as the Frost Nova used by mages, but can be used as a Ground Targeted Area of Effect. Nielas Aran, a powerful Conjurer and the father of Medivh, had the ability to summon four water elementals at the same time, which appear to have the same features as other Summoned Water Elementals, but are much stronger and durable. Even though deceased, the Shade of Aran in Karazhan still possesses this ability. Summoners of Water Elementals *The Conjurers *The Kirin Tor *Archmagi **Antonidas **Jaina Proudmoore *Kul Tirasi Grand Wizards Water Elemental Types *Coral Elemental *Lesser Deep Elemental *Deep Elemental *Greater Deep Elemental *Befouled Water Elemental *Sea Spray *Sea Elemental Noteworthy Water Elementals *Neptulon the Tidehunter *Hydross the Unstable *Duke Hydraxis *Hydrospawn *Princess Tempestria *Noxxion *Baron Aquanis *Alluvion Category:Lore Category:Water Elementals Category:Warcraft I, II, III Units/Classes